Timeline
this shows the events of this series as they happened for extra info, see these profiles: *Julia *Yume Timeline The Tournament *the OC tournament that started it all. various random OCs would fight each other for no good reason really. however, there was a magic ban, heavily restricting the powers of magic users by 75% *Julia would be acquainted by DooM and Death. she would even be invited to the barn they all stayed in; The Coop. craziness happens (*cough*Chet*cough*) involving her being nude. and DooM would totally lust over her ... however, he didn't want to hurt her, so he held himself back ... *after a couple rounds, the tournament would remain unfinished and eventually, forgotten. new friendships were established, however. also, The Coop gets destroyed *DooM and Kuro meet up ... and he loses his virginity to the demon queen OC War *a random war happens, with Kuro and DooM being on the same side, and Raku and Fukai being on the other. others participate as well, leading to random violence. there is constant fighting, but it all ends with DooM being killed by a corrupt Kuro ... Fukai fully revives him at the end of this so called war *Kuro is learned of by various others. their relationship is revealed. Julia knows absolutely nothing ... Post War *Julia enjoys her friendship with DooM, whereas DooM felt more for her. one day, when they went to get pizza, DooM became bold and kissed Julia ... and she actually liked it. she was confused, but she wanted to kiss more ... however, DooM remembered Kuro and went off to the ShonCo building to forget his memory of Julia with a special hammer. a worried Julia followed and was also hit, but she was unaffected ... *The Kreep Sanctuary would finally be built by Raku, seeing a homeless Ronn at a construction site and various harmless Kreeps *Julia begins to fall deeply in love with DooM, constantly worrying about him. she never learned about Kuro yet *each encounter they had, DooM stated that he never knew Julia ... *sometime, while everyone hung out in the Kreep Sanctuary, a hideous beast attacks. turns out it was Kuro ... Julia was locked out. everything was resolved after, but DooM still had no memory ... *Kuro has a kid named Azzy Sleepover *Ronn explains why DooM doesn't know her ... which deeply saddens Julia. Ronn, Death, Claire, Raku, and a talking seal console the poor girl. Claire left, DooM arrived, and they all had a sleepover *Julia is, conveniently, roomed with DooM, who fell asleep. Julia stayed up, getting closer to DooM, who kept moving around and talking in his sleep ... he still remembered, but unconsciously. Julia snapped, kissed DooM, and gently whispered "i love you" ... *Claire sneaks in and goes on a drunken tirade ... she would be sent to rehab later *a party happens after the sleepover. Slyde is introduced ... and loses his anal virginity by Kuro, with tentacles *Julia is informed about Kuro and her relationship with DooM. it's also revealed that the beast that attacked was Kuro. DooM wanted to know more about Julia ... *Julia tells him stuff ... and after a while, they make love for the 1st time ... Marriage *it's revealed how much of a failure DooM and Kuro's marriage really was, which infuriated Julia and made her develop a strong hatred for Kuro. Raku suggested that the 2 be married ... which is exactly what happened *to celebrate, a group of DooM, Raku, Julia, Uta, NFA, and Ro headed to Party City to celebrate the marriage. and everyone looked like retards (ravers). Julia especially looked revealing since her outfit was really tight. everyone partied and random shit happened ... not all was good, though. Julia was kidnapped by a man named Jackie ... and was raped. gangbanged, actually. she lost her anal virginity. a terrified Julia understood nothing until she got it and furiously slaughtered the massive group of rapists. Jackie was beaten to the point of death, but he, amazingly, survived by having a boner *a depressed and broken Julia would finally be found by everyone ... she would be consoled and healed up ... but then Kuro appeared ... *it's revealed that Kuro was pregnant again ... however, it was a miscarriage *Kuro finds out about DooM and Julia ... and kills DooM. and even their kid, Azzy. Fukai appeared and revived DooM, but was unable to revive Azzy for some reason. Julia didn't see the death, but saw Kuro for the 1st time ... Kuro Arc. *an adventure starts and everyone searches for Kuro ... except for Julia, who was put in a healing chamber. they all go off to search and are assisted by a being named Eater *they, eventually, find Kuro, who was at a simple house far away with her brother. Eater and Kuro clash and the idiots watching make a bet on who wins. all except DooM, who watched sorrowfully, and Fukai, who was still carrying Azzy's lifeless body. a bunch of random people arrive and bet insane amounts of money on Kuro to win. Eater prevails and Raku, Ronn, NFA, Death, and Uta get absurd amounts of money thanks to a retarded rich guy betting on Kuro *Kuro is sealed in a blade, Azzy is revived, and they all leave. though she isn't sealed for long ... Post Kuro Arc. *with the money won, Death opened up a cafe to serve his blend of coffee and tea. Kai appears and blows up the cafe, killing DooM within the rubble. for the first time, Julia saw DooM die ... so she went into shock. Fukai fully revives DooM ... *a spirit within DooM's head crystal had become more active and noticeable since DooM had perished a 3rd time ... *after time, Death's Cafe is rebuilt by the Sanctuary. Msi Ciots appears and becomes a regular customer, even listening in on some conversations *some time after, DooM goes to the underworld to see Kuro. Msi Ciots appears and assists him in his quest without making a portal back, despite how much a portal would be needed. he refers to DooM as "the empty headed one", and Kuro as "the dark one". Ciots, or "Rukolos", reveals to everyone in the cafe of Kuro's biggest weakness: erasing traces of her existence to ultimately kill her ... Rukolos revealed it for teh lulz, uncaring about Kuro's opinion Rehab *due to everyone staying over at a place that DooM and the others were hired to work in, Raku, Julia, Yume, and some other freaks were wrongfully put in rehab ... although it was really a prison ... *Raku meets Hatter and Yume encounters Jackie ... Julia just feels very lonely without DooM ... *everyone escaped thanks to a random group of lesbian kitties with afros from a different dimension. they party like faggots *DooM begins taking anti-depressants ... which make the spirit within even more active ... it even controlled DooM and dueled with Fukai, losing as a result and giving DooM his control back. Julia witnesses this "Evil DooM" New Tournament *Tournament of Souls *DooM kisses Kuro, shocking Julia. Kuro also kills DooM for a 4th time. Fukai revives once more *Julia becomes depressed for a while, even letting her own depression cost her the tournament horribly, with Xias crushing her ... fortunately, Fukai was there to revive *DooM, unintentionally, apologized in front of Julia (although he was just saying it out of nowhere since he knew how much he hurt Julia and how he believed she would never forgive him). Julia happily forgives him *The Tournament concludes with Kuro Vs Xias ... Kuro goes out with Xias and she wins. worst ending ever After Tournament *Julia and Kuro meet face to face for the first time. turns out that Kuro does all that stuff because she can't help being crazy. Julia believes her ... although it could be true. but for being with DooM once and for all, Spirit goes in control and suggests a contest with who can make DooM cum more. Julia makes him cum very fast with a blowjob, but Kuro keeps him from cumming and screws him, making him spew more cum than with Julia's blowjob. Kuro wins, leaving Julia pretty sad ... but she still stays by DooM, knowing that he cares for her *Spirit wipes DooM's memories of Julia clean, as he feared Kuro (and despised Julia as well). Julia gets very depressed from it and her hatred for Spirit rises ... but in due time, and from a taco, she feels better ... *Julia, along with her 3 closest friends; Skul, Lapis, and Song Lee take a trip to New City thanks to NFA *Spirit insults Satoshi after he lost to Kuro. Satoshi becomes aware of Sprit's existence, thus begining their everlasting feud. Moments In The Kreep Sanctuary *through random means, the 4 idiots arrive back to Shay City *Raku devises a plan to get DooM to remember by having them watch the cube containing their 1st night. the 2 get locked in a room and Julia is amazed that all the footage was there. DooM just tries to escape ... and he hurts Julia badly. and bluntly too. his words crushed her to the point of having her cry blood *Daniel Kickasses takes the group of idiots in and gives Julia and Yume puppies. his awesomeness even consoles a supremely depressed Julia *Song Lee restores DooM's memories with the power of music ... and white magic *Jackie appears and kills Yume's puppy, leading to a funeral and the first appearance of the Saz of Death who revives the dog, saying that it's death conflicted with the plot... *the idiots have a drinking contest while the newly restored DooM and Julia get to know each other better .. in more ways than one The Third Queen *Yume and Spirit meet for the first time. While Yume seems to enjoy his company, Spirit cannot stand that "pitiful goddess" and her mutt. *Spirit decides to "toughen Yume up" by abusing her dog. He successfully kills it when he kicks it into a dumpster. Although her dog is revived, Yume is still angered at Spirit and tries to avoid him. *This fails, and the two constantly encounter each other. Camping *Koneko, Yume, Julia and DooM/Spirit decide to go camping after tension rises up between Spirit and Yume. *Julia starts vomiting violently ... although the reason for the 1st vomiting was from hearing the fact that Spirit eats dogs *On the trip up, Yume's dog once again perishes by Spirit's hand which enrages her and starts a small clash between the two. Koneko is K.O.'ed and Julia faints from seeing Yume act violent, leaving Spirit and Yume alone together. *Yume and Spirit begin to grow friendly with one another and they each realize that they both have lots in common. After hearing about Spirit's past, as well as witnessing him (happily) messing around with her dog, Yume begins to find Spirit attractive and irresistible. On the last night, she confesses that she does love Spirit, leaving Spirit confused and speechless. *Julia wakes up the next morning and becomes shocked to hear about Yume's love for Spirit. After Yume was chased by a horny dinosaur, Julia saved her and brought her to Spirit, who hugged her to make her feel better.